Trust Me, a KOTLC SoFitz Fanfic
by ZingeyOP
Summary: Sophie likes Fitz. She always has. But when Fitz asks Sophie out on a date, her whole world is turned upside down. Happens in an alternate Flashback universe. The ending didn't happen. That's all I'm going to say. All characters go to Shannon Messenger. Written by DDDOD. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I want it to be you. The words swirled around her head again and again. She liked that more than she wanted to admit. It was so sweet. Fitz had been her first crush. Her biggest crush.

"Sophie, I was wondering. Would you go on a date with me?"

A date? Sophie's mind froze. A date. Date. Date. Date.

She blurted out without really thinking.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"A date!" Edaline practically squealed. Sophie had had to tell her. She needed help. She didn't know the first thing about dates or dating, or boys in general.

"I know." Sophie mumbled.

"Sophie, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm your mom, and I'm here to help you. Now, what are the details?"

Sophie looked at the scroll she held in her hand. It had been sent to her door with her name on it. Her bodyguards were very confused, and demanded that they search it. She let them on the condition that they could not tell anyone what it said.

"It says that Fitz will pick me up on Wednesday, at 7. We will go to dinner at some restaurant, then go to one of his favorite places. No idea where it is, but it says that we'll be back around 11."

"Ok. So it sounds like you'll need a nice outfit for dinner, but not to nice that it can't get to dirty, just in case. Let's see what you have."

After pulling out all of her dresses, Sophie and Edaline sorted through them and narrowed it down to two. A pale red dress that flowed to her calves, and a bright purple dress that was very simple, but elegant. Sophie eventually chose the red one. Biana had told her red was her color.

"We have a dress. Now, shoes. You need walking shoes that look nice. What about those ones in the corner? They look nice. Very comfy."

Sophie sighed and dragged herself to the corner of her closet, picked up the heeled black strappy boots, and brought them to Edaline. She selected a pair of black gloves to match.

"This looks really good Sophie. I know you don't like to dress up, but this will be fun! You are going to have such a great time! It's going to be ok. Now, let's go get some dinner, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, a countdown had began. Three days. Sophie stayed at home, wanting to be alone. Two days. Sophie made a brief call to Fitz. Nothing new had happened. She hung up. One day. Sophie didn't sleep that night. Then, she was stumbling into the red flowing dress, pulling on the black shoes and gloves, and enduring a Very long talk about expected behavior with a boy on a date. The list went on and on forever.

"Sophie, do you understand?" Grady asked as she turned to stand up.

"Yes. No long kisses, no sleepovers, no parties, I can always say no, it's my choice, stay close to Fitz in crowds, don't talk about the neverseen. And don't go anywhere alone, no matter what."

"You're going to have fun." Grady said as he stood up and strangled her in a hug. Next, it was Edaline's turn. After a long hug, Sophie grabbed a small pile of goblin throwing stars and stuffed them in the small pockets in her boot cuffs. Just in case. She looked at the clock. 6:58pm. When Sophie was about to reach out to Fitz telepathically, the doorbell rang.

"Be safe. We love you!" Her parents called as she tripped down the stairs and opened the door. Fitz was standing there waiting in a pure black suit with golden trim, which swirled into a pattern on the jacket. He held a small bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Sophie! You look beautiful!"  
"Thanks."  
"You ready to go?" Fitz asked as he handed her the flowers.

"Yeah, I guess." Sophie replied as she placed the flowers down on the small table that was used for mail by the table.

Fitz grabbed her hand, and they walked down the path to Calla's Panakes tree. As Sophie was breathing in the sweet, peaceful perfume of the blossoms surrounding them, Fitz held up his pathfinder. He grasped her hand tighter, and they were whisked away.


	4. Chapter 4

They appeared in front of a lush, rolling valley. A small building was in the distance, at the end of a very beautiful path. Lined with gold and ruby and crystal, Sophie felt like royalty.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fitz asked, taking her hand and leading her down the center of the path.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. Where are we?" Sophie asked, looking around. The sky was a beautiful rainbow of colors and patterns, swirling together into the most beautiful sunset.

"This is Havet-Foot. And the restaurant we are going to will have no one else there but us, so you don't have to worry." Said Fitz.

"What's the restaurant called?"

"Cup-L's Keep. It's a play on the phrase 'Couple's Keep'. I've always wanted to come. Apparently it's a great first date spot." He said as he slowly let go of her hand.

Cup-L's Keep came closer and closer, and when they were at the door, Sophie noticed that it was one of the smallest buildings she had ever seen in the elvin world. Maybe the whole thing was the size of her bedroom.

"See, no one else here." Fitz said as he opened the door for her, allowing her to step in and look around.

Plates of food sat in the corner, still warm and steaming. Lavish cups sat waiting at one of three glittering tables, dressed with adorned tablecloths, impeccably folded napkins, and laced velvet chairs.

"This place really is designed for first dates." Sophie said as Fitz pulled out her chair for her, and motioned for her to sit.

"I told you so. This entire building is designed for couples to be alone, anonymous, and for them to be able to keep things private. Or at least, that's what I've heard and read."

"Thank you, Fitz. For everything."

"Thank you for coming. Now, do you want to get some food?"

He stood up as she nodded, pulled out her chair, and they walked to gather the plates of food. Hand in hand.


End file.
